


Something to Warm You Up

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Snowed In, Soft Boys, Warming Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: Jo wonders why he and Nate aren't together sometimes and this is one of those times. Nate is so good to him and Jo would be so good for Nate. He says as much, tipsy and sex drunk, and Nate says they'll talk about it in the morning, for now, Jo just needs to focus on feeling good.Or the heating at the cabin Jo and Nate are staying at has broken and they figure out creative ways to warm up.





	Something to Warm You Up

 

  
They'd decided to spend a few days in a cabin near Montreal, both of them having just enough time off hockey to get away with it and sue them, they're best friends and haven't seen each other in forever.

Jo very carefully doesn't tell Nate about all the chirping he's gotten from the boys about his boyfriend sweeping him away for a romantic weekend away. And in the same vein, Nate very carefully doesn't mention the variety condoms and lube that the boys had put in his bag. He blames Tyson entirely for that but isn't too mad because he's sure there will be some excuse to use them in the future even if this weekend is not the time.

Jo is beaming at him, waiting by the baggage claim for Nate's bags with two cups of coffee. "That's yours, plain double double." Jo says it as if it's the most awful thing in the world.  
"I suppose you've got something far more sophisticated then," Nate grins, knowing that Jo probably has a pumpkin spiced latte or something like that.  
"A hot chocolate is very normal, thank you very much," Jo is trying to look prissy, but Nate can tell he's pleased as punch.

They grab Nate's bag and Jo hands over the keys to his truck, Nate always drives when it's the two of them, has since they were in juniors. There's no reason for that to change, even if it is Jo's car. They drive for a few hours, finding the cabin soon after they picked up the key from the post office.

It's picturesque, snow dusting the roof top and the surrounding trees and Jo is smiling brightly at Nate, happy to be together for a weekend, like they used to do in juniors.

They mess around all afternoon, making a joke of card games and chatting about all the nonsense that they've gotten up to in the mean time.

After dinner, Nate goes to turn on the heating and swears colorfully when it clicks but refuses to start. Jo, from the kitchen where he's making hot chocolate, pops his head through the door, "Is something wrong?"  
"The heating system isn't working."  
"Oh, well, that's a problem. What? What can we do?"  
"Well, I'm going to get the fire going and we can pile all the blankets in front of it and sleep in here. It's what we used to do at my grandparents when we were little and their heating was awful. Do we have any brandy or anything for in the hot chocolate? That'll help."  
Jo nods tightly and returns to the kitchen. Nate can remember how much Jo hates the cold from years of whining in juniors so he builds a nice roaring fire and gets all the blankets off his bed and off the bed in Jo's room.

He's piled the majority of the blankets on the ground in front of the fire but one of the heavy duvets is spread across the arm of the couch.  
Jo plonks the hot chocolates on the table, "Fuck, it's cold already."  
"Come here," Nate pats the space next to him and Jo sinks into it, shivering slightly.  
"This is awful," Jo whines, trying to bury himself against Nate.  
Nate wraps an arm around Jo and pulls the blanket over him, tugging him close and handing over his hot chocolate.

Jo is shivering less once he's finished and even let's Nate go to get them fluffy socks from his room. He makes a happy sound and ends up curling up in Nate's lap, squirming happily.  
His hips are hitching and they haven't, not since juniors, but Nate recognises this as tipsy Jo getting horny.  
"How much brandy was in the hot chocolate, babes?"  
"More, more in mine," Jo stammers, distracted by the way his hard dick is catching against Nate's abs.  
"And you're such a lightweight too, oh baby. Come on, let's move this to the blankets. Come on, I'll warm you up alright."  
Jo wriggles happily and let's Nate undress him just enough before curling up in the blanket best while Nate goes to find lube.

He laughs when he rummages through the box the boys gave him. There's a warming lube and while this isn't what warming lube was designed for, he had promised to warm Jo up. He skips finding a condom, they're all bizarre and besides, he and Jo have never really used condoms with each other.

Jo's humping the ground when he gets back and oh isn't that a pretty sight, Jo's pale ass shining in the fire light. Nate kneels behind him, pushing his legs out of the way and leans in to kiss Jo's hole, wet and filthy.  
He spends a while, just frenching Jo's hole, nipping occasionally for the choked out yells Jo can't hold back. Eventually he warms up the lube between his fingers and covers Jo with his body.

"You need me to fuck you? Or can you come without it? You're such a slut, you'd probably come on your own fingers if I let you." And maybe that wasn't Nate's best line but fuck it, it has Jo whining and begging for his dick. Nate bites down hard, into the side of Jo's neck and shoves two fingers into him. Jo moans and starts rocking his hips, already desperate. He's more needy and desperate than usual.

Nate loves teasing Jo, stringing him along and making him scream. He doesn't give him the third finger until Jo is almost crying he's so desperate and even then, he doesn't fuck him with them, just stretches him carefully.

When Nate finally, finally rolls Jo over, he's a sight to behold. His hair is ruined and his lips are swollen and pink. Not to mention that his eyes are red rimmed and teary and he's beyond flushed. Nate wishes he could take a photo of how wrecked Jo looks but he doesn't want to leave him, not even for the bare moment it would take for him to get to his phone.  
Instead he swears and buries himself in Jo.  
"Fuck, baby. You're so loose, how many boys have you had since I last saw you. God, you're such a slut. Pretty slut though."  
Jo moans, delighted. He loves when Nate just runs his mouth about how much of a slut Jo is.

Jo's whining non stop at Nate running his mouth but as soon as he starts crying, Nate stops immediately. He curls around Jo carefully, grinding deep into him and pressing gentle kisses to his tear streaked cheeks as he interlaces their fingers and tells Jo how beautiful and special he is.

Jo wonders why he and Nate aren't together sometimes and this is one of those times. Nate is so good to him and Jo would be so good for Nate. He says as much, tipsy and sex drunk, and Nate says they'll talk about it in the morning, for now, Jo just needs to focus on feeling good.

And Jo feels so good, Nate has just shifted so that his thrusts are focused right on Jo's prostate and he's wrapped a gentle hand around Jo. It doesn't take long for Jo to come and Nate spills wet and messy, inside of Jo not long after.

"Can we stay like this for a little while?"  
"I'll squash you."  
Jo pouts but let's Nate pull out and tidy them up a little before pulling the blankets over them and curling possessively around Jo.  
"So, how was that?"  
"So, so good," Jo nuzzles in to Nate, "I liked the lube."  
"I thought you would, something to warm you up after all."  
Jo beams and kisses Nate, happily to leave the talking for tomorrow, contented to, for now, snuggling sleepily.


End file.
